


让我们来谈谈哲学

by KarenChiang



Category: Jia You! Wang Qiu Wang Zi | Prince of Tennis, Prince of Tennis (TV), Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Schoolboys, Slice of Life
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/KarenChiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哲♂学十题，出题人@fiammanda。篇与篇之间相互独立……其实都只是不成篇的段子而已_(:з」∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L`enfer, c`est les Autres.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *歌词来自汪峰“像梦一样自由”

    —— _我要像梦一样自由像天空一样坚强，在这曲折蜿蜒的路上体验生命的意义_ ……

    季步觉得自己最近被任筑翻来覆去听来听去的破磁带彻底洗了脑，脑袋里反反复复这个调，让他感到自己的脑袋又曲折又蜿蜒；比如想着想着什么事儿突然反应过来已经又自动重复播放背景音乐播放了很久，而且还是自带杂音的嘶啦嘶啦版本——那厮自个儿从电台翻录的。

    “你难道不觉得这种音质特别有味道吗？”任筑说得头头是道，“多少孤独的人在难眠的深夜里收听音乐电台、听到了这首漫游者的歌，于是在忧伤里遥望远方、望着自由而苍茫的方向……”

    季步由衷地想把此人揍成一片苍茫。同其人一起从教学楼走到南校门他现在又开始一脑子曲折蜿蜒了。跟他一起走的时候任筑不爱插耳机，声称是对他大爷可能会有的精彩发言保持适度尊重。

    现在……

    “你盯着‘真理与价值’的大标题至少有……”钟国光抬腕看了下表，“两分半钟了。用二分法分析一下那个标题的内涵看看？”

    “……不是什么都能用二分法的吧！”季步在想象中一脚踩扁漫游者的歌，恶狠狠地喝一口可乐。

    钟国光！不愧是！妥妥的辅导员备选！

    否则！谁会坐在麦当劳里看形政教材！为了写出一份原创的入党申请书！

    况且还不是一个学校的！换句话说不是同一个党支部的！！本大爷为什么要听他的！！！

    钟国光同学标准的辅导员眼神从镜片后面静静对着他。某个旋律又开始在脑袋里绕啊绕。

    —— _我要像梦一样自由像大地一样宽容_ …………


	2. Gott ist tot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个段子的主旨是，要求广大同学充分发挥主观能动性，好好复习，攻克考试，能顺便谈个恋爱就谈、谈不上就以后再谈。不能指望押题这种行为能保证奖学金，新世界的神只能是人类自己。

    “……你这样是没有未来的。”

    钱真智伸长脖子看任筑打印出来的简答题论述题——五号字单倍行距A4纸一十八页。

    “怎么会没有……最黑暗的未来也该是形政挂科……”

    “哎你明白就好，我当你想不通，”钱真智坐到前面一排的椅子上，掉过来冲着他，“想想最坏的结果不就是个补考吗，况且季步好像说你们这拨辅导员都不怎么挂人……我觉得押题还是靠不住，纯属拼运气，连出题几率都算不出来，你还是多看两遍教材？”

    任筑两手撑着头，指尖挑着钢笔乱转，“我们形政是轮排的，两周换一个导员来讲课，不挂人……但是奖学金啊哥哥……我还想搞个单反……”

    “想太多了你，”钱真智把他钢笔抽出来搁桌上，“要让鞠万听见，肯定跑来灭了你。”

    “你们这帮形政开卷考的统统给我闭嘴，你快回去学你的习，这都什么时候了，完形填空再搞成对十个错十个就别来见我。”任筑忽然正襟危坐，脸色一沉，语气一肃，右手一挥做驱逐状。钱真智懒得多搭理他，坐回五排开外的位置去继续做六级真题。十二月的深夜，只剩下两个人的教室很冷，他想下次出来通宵一定要戴手套。

    边想边划完完形填空、正考虑是立刻对答案还是继续往下做，灯灭了。

    “真智？”教室后边任筑叫了他一声。

    “……不会吧，你们这暴发户学校也停电？”刹那间钱真智觉得自己逃夜跑来冰谛的意义和价值全部被抹消，还不如去麦当劳。

    “你这个小同志简直是乱弹琴，只要是个学校它都会停电停水，”任筑好像正在走过来，“这个钟点停电，骂学校的人得比平时少多了。”凌晨两点多了。

    “至少让我对完答案再停吧……”钱真智摸黑翻翻书，什么都看不见，赶紧扭头，“Stop there! 呃，Would you……那个，Would you carry the torch for me? ”

    任筑吓了一跳（←字面意思）撞得桌子嗵一声闷响，“Is it obvious?! ”

    “No? ”钱真智莫名其妙，“我看见你放书包里了？”

    “……啊？”

    “手电啊。我还在想去自习又不是野营，你干嘛带手电。”

    “…………哦。”

    任筑退回自己座位去翻书包找手电，应声的语调不知为什么有点儿垂头丧气。

    钱真智接了他递过来的小电筒，开始翻完形填空的答案。

    任筑从讲台绕到窗口，双手插裤兜里看夜景，信口哼起没有名字的曲调：“I will bright the torch of love……”

    一道亮光突然从后面照过来，他转身笑骂：“你这个小同志怎么拎着手电筒就到处乱照，这种作风很不好，看看跟扫黄打非似的。”

    钱真智掉转电筒照了照自己的脸，冲他比个V字，“我填对了十一个。”

 


	3. You could have done otherwise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “大丈夫、君は飛べますよ”，来自p站id=26131282的同人图。题目是“自由意志”。……被我写跑题了/_\。

    周日下午计划去钓鱼，顺便开车送小儿子去俱乐部。天气很好，不晴不阴。昨天刚下过雨。

    “嗯？小优说什么？”走神完毕，似乎听见儿子说了什么。

    “爸爸也一起去打球吧！哥哥说是爸爸教他打网球的，”大和优在副驾上扯着安全带动来动去，“可是爸爸都没有陪我打过。”

    他嘿嘿一笑，“哦呀，被你发现了啊。爸爸已经不会打咯，连球拍都不会拿。”

    “我和哥哥教你嘛！”

    好像许多年没有碰过网球了。大儿子上学之前还亲自教过，后来……好像是因为工作渐渐忙起来的缘故。忘记了。

    时间还早，俱乐部还没有什么人。穿灰蓝色运动服戴眼镜的大概是教练，在前台接电话。真不愧是年青人，他这么想，脊背挺得活像标尺。大和优一进门立刻变得很安分，乖乖向前台女孩问好。

    女孩笑嘻嘻地托着下巴，“日安呀。瞧见老师在这里，就来装乖了？日安，大和先生。”

    标尺君挂断电话，回头看看他，突然露出少许惊讶的表情。他也吓一跳，这张脸恁地眼熟，好像前不久电视新闻上才看见过。

    “你，莫非……”

    “大和学长。好久不见。”立即转身行礼，果然是本尊没错。

    感人的重逢啊。他想，脑袋多少没转过弯来。

    “老师好——”大和优非常认真地行礼，活生生变成了小标尺一把。

    ……感人的巧合啊。他又想。

 

 

    爸爸和老师一起站在场边看着，大和优（5岁）热身运动倍感压力。他想出声说一句别紧张什么的，又觉得这么一说更让人紧张，索性放任儿子去紧张。

    “说起来……手冢君你才刚刚退役，这么快就回来了。”而且成了我儿子的网球老师？

    “……那是一年半以前的事了，退役。”

    呃，上次熬到夜里两点钟等着看比赛直播，总觉得是前不久……至少上个月嘛，居然是前年？甚至再过分一点，大前年？

    退役发表的新闻也看了。时间感总是不怎么清楚。

    一直有在电视和报纸上看到，觉得相貌上没有什么变化，不过看见真人就明显能看出比中学的时候长高了，肩膀更宽，胸膛也更厚实。

    这样……明明还是很好的运动员的模样，居然就已经退休了吗。

    “现在做教练？”

    “是的。陆续接受了三个网球俱乐部的聘任，还联系了今年的短期大学。”

    讲话语气像回答前辈学长问话一样。这点应该说也没有大变。

    “去教网球？”

    “不，去修历史学……”

    “咦？历史？”

    “只是出于兴趣……”

    “啊，很符合你个性的兴趣嘛，”他摸着下巴笑了，“找机会，去谈个恋爱吧，手冢。那对你有好处。”

    “…………”

 

 

    ——没有关系，你去飞吧。

    上次见面还是中学生，十五岁，已经成为非常受部员们尊敬的很好的部长。

    那时候他也只不过十七岁，但是看着这位后辈就有了身为前辈的觉悟和责任感。

    除此之外，大约还一直有所寄托、有所期待，从最初的最初开始。

    那时候每个人都向往着未来。

    那时的你可曾想过未来如现在。

 

 

    “老师，我跑完了——”

    大和优跑到面前来立正站好，标尺状。他拍拍儿子的脑袋，看看天色。

    “唔，我差不多也该走了。”

    “爸爸不陪我打球吗……？”

    “老师在这儿。你回去跟哥哥说，教你打球的是以前拿过中学组全国冠军学校的网球部部长。”

    “哎？头衔好长……虽然不懂但是老师果然好厉害！”

    “大和学长……”手冢脸色变得有点微妙。

    “好了好了，走了走了。”他边挥手边走向球场出口，盘算着安心钓鱼的时间还剩几个小时。

    “……大和部长。”

    已经走到门口，手塚从背后叫他，他愣了一下，手挥在空中忘了放下来。

    “什么？”

    “我……一直在打网球。”

    他转过身，恍惚间看见的依稀是许多年前那个孩子，拿着球拍仰起脸看他，透明的镜片后面眼神很镇定很坚定。那是多少年以前，忘记了，十年或更多。

    “……我看到了，手冢，”他笑起来，“我看到了啊。”

 


	4. Idealism

    大和醒的时候闹钟还没有响，他一翻身，入江坐在对面下铺看着他，把他吓了一跳。

    “早安。”入江送上一个貌似毫无任何演技的微笑。

    “早，”大和关掉闹钟，“今天怎么不假装赶时间去晨训？” 

    “今天我和你一样不去晨训呀，你居然忘记了嘛。”

    入江说得十分平淡，大和一想好像是有这么回事儿，挠挠头起床洗漱。走廊静悄悄的，其他人应该已经走了。

 

    他们进入训练营的第三天，一屋子人被入江表演的“起晚了起晚了完蛋了要被教练骂死了快快快去操场”蒙住，清晨五点半钟急三火四地冲向操场，居然没有一个人想到要确认时间。曙光熹微，东方欲晓，操场空无一人，只好提前开始晨跑。

    “真诚是演者之心。”入江说。这样说着的入江看起来的确非常真诚。他们不可能对一个如此真诚的人饱以老拳。

    因此下一次真正差点睡过头的时候，又被入江表演的“时间还早啊慢慢走过去就好”拖成了事实上的睡过头。同在一个运动社团，训练营又同宿，大和早已习惯了每天面对某人的演技，或者换句话说，他懒得仔细分辨是不是演技，反正无关紧要。

 

    “真的好吗？这样，”晋级三号球场的比赛结束后他随口问，“等所有人都习惯了在生活中也开启着表演状态的你，真正的你就会被遗忘了啊。”

    “这重要吗？”入江反问道，“生活如同舞台一样复杂、一样简单。”

    好吧……无关紧要。人生大抵如是。

 

    早先和入江打赌输掉，去把头发染成夸张的颜色，当天回家连自己的亲妹妹都没有认出他来，他也觉得无关紧要。妹妹嫌弃他不是一天两天一年两年的问题了，简直自打出生起就孜孜不倦始终不渝地嫌弃着。

    反倒是第二天看见入江戴着一副圆眼镜来到训练场，大和结结实实地吃了一惊。他们赌约的内容是追一个一年级的女孩，大和输了去染发，入江输了去配框架眼镜。女孩拒绝他时声称喜欢优雅迷人的入江学长。

    “‘抱歉，大和学长深沉温暖的独特魅力令人难以抗拒’。我们被那孩子看穿啦，虽然没有当面戳穿，但说不定从明天起全体一年级女孩都不会再理睬我和你了。”

    的确，这种只有混账男生才会打的赌。

    “哦呀，真聪明，不愧是我中意的类型。”他摸着下巴笑，深沉温暖喔，听起来还蛮帅气的……

    “所以为了变成像你一样深沉温暖无法抗拒的独特男人，我特地选了圆框眼镜。我们交换一下你觉得怎么样？”

    “……谢谢。可惜我没指望变成优雅迷人的男人。”

    “开玩笑。因为我也想试试看，透过这种镜片能不能看见幻梦的世界啊，大和君。”

    “你……”更离谱了，这个说法……

    “叫学长。”

    “好吧，好吧，学长，你戴那副眼镜简直帅毙了，能不能跟我交换看看？”

 

    有时候他觉得人生且如一场幻梦。无论头发是自然色还是什么奇怪的颜色、社团是网球社还是篮球社乃至演剧社、归宿是诗人还是疯子……情热歌哭，待醒时无不消散，而一梦终了，或许根本找不到那个做梦的人，又或许正是自己。

 

    该带走的东西昨晚已经整理好，原本也没有带多少东西来训练营。入江轻轻巧巧地帮他拎包，一起去餐厅吃早饭。大门外遇见手冢，身上穿着青学的蓝白运动服。有那么一瞬间他在想手冢一定订做过新的运动服，然后发觉自己在考虑无聊的事情。

    “你……唉，连你也不去训练吗？”

    “我也要走了，大和部长。”手冢单手拉着背包带子，乍一看有点像离家出走，行李多一件都没有。

    他讪讪地，“啊，对，我又忘了……”

    入江笑嘻嘻地望着他没有发言。

    “说起来……手冢君，你都要走了，我也要走啦，趁现在来笑一个看看？”

    据说全国夺冠的时候曾经笑过，还有拍照存证，不过终归觉得要亲眼见证才算数。

    手冢迟疑了一下，勉强牵动嘴角。

    “……果然，不怎么可爱呢。”非常、非常僵硬……

    “……”

    黑色轿车悄无声息地停在身边。

    “在等着本大爷吗，手冢。”

    “……不，在等班车。”

    “本大爷的车不是班车。上来。你可能需要的日常用品已经叫人打包送去机场托运了。”

    “我……”

    “别给本大爷寄回来。”

    “…………”

    那是另一个，于无声处缔结的约定。

 

    “去吧，一路顺风，”他向车窗挥手，“你就是你本来的样子最好了，手冢部长。”

    手冢微微瞪大眼睛，随即眉梢滑过一丝柔和的笑意。车子慢慢发动。

    这次还蛮可爱的？

    他抱起手臂，目送车子消失在太阳升起的方向，下定决心似地回头问入江：“所以说，你究竟为什么和我一样不去晨训，你确实没有告诉过我啊。”

    “因为我要来送你，好吗？我可真是个亲切的学长啊，对不对？”

    映着晨光，入江的脸笑得闪闪发光。


End file.
